A Year At Hogwarts
by MidnightKitty13
Summary: Two people with different backgrounds meet properly at Hogwarts. One is rich the other is poor. They are on different houses that often clash together. What could possibly go wrong?


**Chapter 1**

 **MidnightKitty13: Hello once again. It appears that I do not know how to keep the whole one story or finish your stories stuff down. Whatever. My friend Kitcatgurl789 agreed to do a story with me! Yay!** **Disclaimer:** **We do not own anything from Harry Potter. Though we both own some movies (Kitcatgurl789 owns some books).**

An owl flew across the dark blue, starry sky, and delicately landed on a street post. The owl, which had beautiful white plumage, held a letter within its talons. It turned its head towards an alley. Within the alley a small, petite girl looked at the owl curiously.

"You normally bring home half-eaten mice. Pass." The girl's voice was scratchy.

The snowy owl floated down to the obsidian black haired girl.

She was thin, with pale skin, almost as if she was a ghost. Her eyes were such a dark brown they seemed black.

She took the letter from her pet owl. It was a light brown envelope that looked super old. A red wax seal with an H on it held it shut. She peeled off the seal and smiled at the white spotted owl.

Taking out the letters, she read them. The first letter was talking about a school called Hogwarts and how it accepted her into the school. The second and last letter, talked about school supplies she needed to get.

 _That's a problem, after all I live on the streets,_ she thought to herself.

She brushed her black hair out of her eyes and peered through the alley at an old lamp post. She turned around and looked at the other end, out of the corner of her eye she saw that the lamp post light flicker. Turning around the alley was covered in darkness. All she could make out was a tall bearded man wearing a blue robe. She questioned what she was looking at then an insult slipped out of her mouth.

"I don't remember inviting my great grandfather for supper"

The old man looked confused, but for some reason he didn't seem bothered my her sinister insult.

"Young child, although I am extremely hungry, I am not here for food. I am here for one reason only. I am here to take you to a school for witchcraft and wizardry. I know you don't have much family in the area and no roof to keep you dry at night…."

Before he could finish, the young girl interupted saying, "Who are you"

"I am Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. I was sent to take you to a school where you will be trained to become a witch. And you must be Alix?"

"Yes… Alix Wilson. What's it to you? Why exactly are you here? I don't believe in fairytales or happy endings but I do believe that there are really messed up people in this world and I am not supposed to be talking to strangers."

The so called Dumbledore tried to smile. He told her she had nothing left here and that she should go with him and learn the ways of magic casters. He tried to convince her that he saw magic in her and knew she was capable of things only people raised with magic could imagine.

Alix knew she shouldn't follow him but something inside her made her listen.

…

A barn owl flew into a girl's room. The room was a dark blue and had planets and stars painted all over. The ceiling had a picture of the earth, the floor a picture of the moon.

A girl sat on her bed, reading a book about astronomy. Her hair was as black as a black hole, her eyes had a mix of blue and purple, they looked just like the Milky Wave.

She looked up from her book and exclaimed, "Phoebe! What did you bring me this time?"

The owl drop a letter in her hand, a letter that looked exactly like Alix's letter.

"MOM!" She hollered, "MY LETTER FROM HOGWARTS CAME!"

The young witch got up and did a celebration dance, her eyes sparking.

"...Ophelia, what are you doing?" her mom asked standing at her doorway.

"... celebrating?" The girl, Ophelia said in a small voice.

Her mom closed her blue eyes and sighed, "Come. We need to get your things."

"Coming!" Ophelie becond her owl to follow her.

 **Midnight: End of chapter one! Ophelia is my OC. Alix is Kitcat's.**

 **Wanna say anything Kitcat?**

 **Kitcat: ...meh**

 **Midnight: … Never mind.*holds hand to face* Seriously? You could've at least say bye… Bye peps! See you next time!**

 **Kitcat: fine. Meh..bye**

 **Midnight:*facepalms***


End file.
